SpongeBob and the Invisible Box
by JAshipNOW
Summary: This story is about Spongebob with an invisible box, and Patrick buys it from him.


Title: Spongebob and the Invisible Box  
  
Author: Carlene  
  
Summary: This story is about Spongebob with an invisible box, and Patrick buys it from him.  
  
Disclaimer: Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward don't belong to me - thank God!  
  
Note: "Carlene" is six years old, so she had a little help typing this up, but the story is all hers.  
  
Scene I  
  
Spongebob is walking along, his arms held out in front of him as though he is carrying something.  
  
PATRICK: Hi, Spongebob. What you doing?  
  
SPONGEBOB: I found an invisible box! Isn't it cool?  
  
PATRICK: Uh, I don't see anything.  
  
SPONGEBOB: Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Of course not, it's invisible!  
  
PATRICK: Oh. Spongebob? If it's invisible, how did you find it?  
  
SPONGEBOB: Stubbed my toe on it.  
  
PATRICK: That must have hurt.  
  
SPONGEBOB: Uh-huh. But I don't mind; if I hadn't stubbed my toe, I never would have found this great box! I wonder if it's worth any money?  
  
They walk for a while, Spongebob with his usual vacant smile, Patrick with his usual confused look.  
  
PATRICK: I wish I had an invisible box. Can I play with it?  
  
SPONGEBOB: I don't think so, Patrick. If it gets lost, I might never find it again.  
  
PATRICK: What if I paid you for it?  
  
SPONGEBOB: I don't know, Patrick, I really like my box.  
  
PATRICK: Please! Oh, please, Spongebob, I have to have an invisible box! Pretty please, please, please?! (Cries and falls to "knees", begging)  
  
SPONGEBOB: Well, if it means that much to you.okay.  
  
Patrick fishes in his shorts and finds a coin, puts it between Spongebob's fingers.  
  
SPONGEBOB: Now before you take it, I should warn you. This invisible box is very light. It's so light you might think you're not holding anything. But you can't let it go. If you let it go, it will float away, and you might never find it again.  
  
PATRICK: (Nodding stupidly) I got it, I got it, give me my box!  
  
SPONGEBOB: Here you go.  
  
Spongebob makes a big deal out of handing over the box into Patrick's waiting hands.  
  
PATRICK: Wow! My own invisible box. (Hefts and shakes "box".) It IS really light.  
  
SPONGEBOB: Remember, don't let it go.  
  
PATRICK: I won't! Thanks, Spongebob!  
  
SPONGEBOB: You're welcome, Patrick. I gotta go to work. Bye!  
  
Spongebob walks off, waving, leaving Patrick looking happily down at his outstretched arms.  
  
Scene II  
  
Spongebob and Squidward are leaving the Crusty Crab, and find Patrick walking slowly around outside, looking very sad.  
  
SPONGEBOB: Hi, Patrick, what's wrong?  
  
PATRICK: Oh, nothing, I.Oh, Spongebob, I let it go! I lost my invisible box! Oh! (Sobs.)  
  
SQUIDWARD: What on Earth are you talking about?  
  
PATRICK: Well, I was playing with my invisible box - the one Spongebob sold me? And I wanted to know if he was right, if it would really float away if I let it go - because it's so light, you know. And so I let it go - and now I can't find it! (Sobs some more.)  
  
SPONGEBOB: (Trying to comfort Patrick.) Show us where you were when you lost it, Patrick, maybe we can-  
  
SQUIDWARD: There's no such thing as invisible boxes. Spongebob just told you that to get your money, you ignorant boob!  
  
PATRICK: (Shocked.) Spongebob wouldn't do that!  
  
SPONGEBOB: Of course not! There is, too, such a thing as invisible boxes!  
  
SQUIDWARD: Oh yeah? And how do you find an invisible box, huh?  
  
SPONGEBOB: I stubbed my toe it.  
  
SQUIDWARD: That's a likely story. Hey, Patrick, wanna buy an invisible house? How 'bout an invisible Crabby Patty, huh? Got one right here! (Holds out empty hand, laughs.)  
  
SPONGEBOB: Don't listen to him, Patrick. I'll help you find your box.  
  
PATRICK: Uh, okay.  
  
Spongebob and Patrick start walking around, kicking their feet, trying to stub their toes, while Squidward continues to laugh.  
  
SQUIDWARD: An invisible box! That's the stupidest thing I ever - Owww! (Hops on one foot, holding the other toe.) My toe!  
  
Spongebob runs over, grabs at something on the ocean floor.  
  
SPONGEBOB: Squidward, you found one!  
  
SQUIDWARD: Wha-?  
  
SPONGEBOB: You found an invisible box!  
  
PATRICK: Gimme! That's my box!  
  
SPONGEBOB: No it isn't.  
  
PATRICK: Whadda ya mean! Gimme my box!  
  
SPONGEBOB: This isn't your box, Patrick. This one is wider.  
  
PATRICK: It is? Well then, where's my-  
  
SQUIDWARD: Owww! My other toe! (Changes hopping foot.)  
  
Patrick runs over, picks something up.  
  
PATRICK: My box! My box! Oh, I thought I'd never find it!  
  
SPONGEBOB: Hey, Patrick, wanna go play with our invisible boxes at my house?  
  
PATRICK: Sure, Spongebob!  
  
They walk off with outstretched arms, leaving Squidward hopping around.  
  
SQUIDWARD: That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! There's no such thing as invisible- Owww! 


End file.
